


[podfic] the heart is a lonely hunter

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, modern days fairy tale, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look what we've got, a fairy tale plot.</p><p>written by swing set in december</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the heart is a lonely hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374263) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/thialh) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/03tpo6yvij60cct/thialh.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> for the fairy tale square  
> thanks for listening !


End file.
